


Mycroft Holmes has a stone-cold heart

by Groovehigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Gregory wasn't expecting to witness Sherlock's big brother petting a cat...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Mycroft Holmes has a stone-cold heart

“And I thought you had a cold-stone heart…” 

The nasty, ironical remark petrifies Mycroft on the spot. The cat he was petting meows angrily, and walks away, his head held high. Gregory Lestrade, the handsome Detective Inspector Mycroft has a crush on is laughing, his arms crossed on his chest, his back resting against the wall. 

“Detective Inspector” says Mycroft clearing his throat and getting up on his feet “To what do I owe the honour of your presence ?” 

Gregory shakes the extended hand and replies : 

“Courtesy call, your brother sent me…”  
“What does my idiot little brother want ?” 

Mycroft stays suspicious. Sherlock would certainly not have sent the DI without a purpose. 

“I honestly have no idea…” shrugs Gregory “He just told me to drop by, and check on you.”  
“Strange…” 

Both men nods, and look at each other. Mycroft is doing his best not to blush. Since the first time he met Lestrade, on a cold windy night, in one of the most distressing time of his life, he had a crush on the man. And it wasn’t a crush that ever faded away. In nearly six months. Unbeknownst to the Holmes, Gregory Lestrade was a closeted bisexual, who found great interest in flirting with most of the men he met. He tried it on John, but was unsuccessful, due to the true love of the doctor for his friend and flatmate : Sherlock Holmes. But with Mycroft Holmes it was different. And Gregory secretly hoped he could succeed. 

“Hmmm… Coffee ?” asks Mycroft trying to resist the policeman’s magnetism  
“Sure” nods Gregory with a smile 

Mycroft grabs the coffee thermos on his desk, and a pair of cups in his desk drawer. He pours coffee in both and pushes one towards the DI. Greg opened the button of his jacket and sat down in front of Mycroft’s desk. The Holmes sits in his seat and looks at Greg over his smoking-hot coffee. Silence settles down between them, and it starts to feel rather stuffy. 

“You said earlier that you thought I had a cold-stone heart,” starts Mycroft “do you really feel that way ?”  
“People feel that way about you. I don’t.” replies Gregory trying not to get too involved “Your brother thinks you are heartless, but a man like you, who cares so much about him despite everything, must have a very big heart…” 

Crap. So much for not getting involved, thinks Gregory. He blushes slightly and places his cup on the desk. Mycroft didn’t flinch, or react, and that might be a clue. 

“I do have a heart. But I am protecting myself as much as I can.”  
“Protecting from what, if I may ?”  
“People” sighs Mycroft “Getting attached and involved is a weakness. And I can’t allow myself that sort of things. Not with my position. The only person I care about right now is my little brother, who tends to get himself in danger much more often than any reasonable person would do…”  
“Caring is not a weakness !” argues Greg “It is what helps us, all of us, staying down-to-earth.” 

Silence settles once again. But this time it is unbearably packed with all the unsaid words between them. And it feels heavy. Mycroft tries to breathe deeper, but he can’t take his eyes off of Gregory. The DI stands up, and joins Mycroft on his side of the desk. He leans against the wood, and keep looking straight at the Holmes. Maybe now is the good time to test his flirting abilities. 

“Do you still think caring is the death of you ?” asks Gregory smirking  
“It will be in no time if you don’t step away…” whispers Mycroft  
“What if I don’t want to go away ?”  
“Up to you, Gregory, but I warned you.” 

Mycroft stands up, facing Gregory. They are standing extra-close, but not touching, and are still gazing at each other. Mycroft hesitates to let go of his inhibitions ? What if he gets rejected ? But how could he, considering Greg didn’t made a single move to escape ? Caring is a weakness, but with Gregory, nothing of the sort matters. Only his eyes, and lips. This indecent mouth he’d love to kiss. 

“Come on” encourages Gregory with a smile “Prove to me that you do care…” 

Mycroft gives up and puts a hand on Greg’s cheek before kissing him softly on the lips. He moves his head backwards, waiting for some mockery, or disgust, but he only faces a smiling inspector. 

“Again ?” mutters Mycroft  
“Again” nods Gregory 

This time, the DI helps in the process. He grabs Mycroft by the hips and pulls him closer. The Holmes gently caresses the cheek of the policeman with his thumb, and he presses his lips on Gregory’s mouth once again. A lon approving moan comes from the DI’s throat and makes them both laugh. It strangely feels okay to be kissing. And after all, caring might not be the most dangerous idea of all times. 

Far from Mycroft’s office, in Baker Street, Sherlock is smiling at the phone he has in hand. 

“What is going on Sherlock ?”  
“It looks like my brother finally embraced his crush. Literally…” replies the playful detective 

With a grin, he turns the screen to let John witness Mycroft and Gregory kissing like teenagers in the older Holmes office. 

“How… What… Fuck Sherlock ! Did you do that ?”  
“Planted a camera in my brother’s office ? Of course I did ! Big brother can’t be the only one watching me !”  
“I wasn’t talking about the camera…”  
“I sent Greg to check on my brother, yes. Both of them were attracted to the other, but too shy to act on it, I figured it would be fun to play Cupid for once…”  
“You are… an insufferable prick !”  
“But you love me nonetheless, don’t you ?”

Sherlock is grinning from ear to eat and John sighs before giving him a brief kiss on the lips. 

“My insufferable prick…” he whispers


End file.
